Love Save the Empty
by cheruu
Summary: Emptiness and Futility- two words that Kanda Yu and Lenalee Lee have encountered too much in their lives. Exact opposites and everything that contradicts- but 'soulmates' are not so different after all.
1. Lenalee 1

**/HELLOOO THERE~~ I'm taking a little break from writing The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet . So I'm going to write a new fanfic; which is DEFINITELY KANLENA./**

**/Love; save the empty: CHAPTER ONE/**

I shivered and dropped the towel near my makeshift bed; it was a cold December night, and of course, everyone was asleep. I felt goose bumps arise from my left shoulder, where the wind was touched my pale skin.

I listened to the sound of my brother's soft slumber in the next room; whispering incoherent sounds that was muffled by an overstuffed pillow.

I chuckled.

"Goodnight, Komui nee-san."

I wore the musky shawl over my shoulders and plunged into the cold.

I gasped loudly, covering my mouth.

I didn't know where I was going or how the hell was I supposed to do it- well, I don't care anymore.

I don't care what happens next.

I don't care what will happen after.

I don't care what'll happen after I jump eight feet over a staircase.

Slowly and quietly, I poised myself directly over a metal bin; so if all else fails, I could always ram my head into it. I stood on the metal railings and looked down.

It was a long way to go. But it was worth it anyway.

Worth it to just finish it all.

I actually thought about Komui. What would he say? What would he do, for the matter?

Too late.

I was already plunging headfirst into the unbearable cold… Seconds, minutes, hours, even, seemed to pass. Time was going too slowly…

I remember my hand reaching out- grasping the lost hope- grasping… nothing.

I stopped falling. The feeling of fall was replaced by the feeling of being raised-

Was I in heaven?

I felt soft, yet calloused hands cradling my back and shoulders- forcing me to awaken.

Was it God?

My eyes fluttered, blinked, and finally opened.

A wave of dizziness and nausea swept over me.

Then, facing me; was the most handsome person I ever saw.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the boy snapped.

Okay. He was definitely _not_ God.

But he refused to let me down- an aura of warmth seemed radiate from his cold, stoic, cover.

"What were you _thinking_?" He said it in a more soft, maybe even seductive, but cool tone. "You could have died." I believe he was even caressing my dark, forest-green hair.

"I wanted to die." I said flatly. "But you ruined it."

"Hmph. Don't be such a drama queen." He turned up his nose. "What would your brother say?"

I hated bringing my brother into these kind of things. "Okay. You know my brother, Komui. But I don't know you. So you are?"

He rolled his eyes but he answered: "Yu Kanda."

I struggled out of his grasp; "I-I'm Lenalee Lee and I can walk fine; thank you!" My condition seemed to contradict my remark. Yep, I was making a fool out of myself.

"You're still in shock from your 'planned' fall." Kanda looked directly at me, I was already smouldering from those steely eyes. "Let me at least guide you to your goddamned room."

"Fine." I muttered.

He seemed so arrogant; yet he was so…. helpful. He was cold, but he was warm and open.

He was everything that seemed to oppose the whole lot of what I knew.

But who knows what might happen?

However, I'm sure Komui will go berserk in the morning.


	2. Kanda 2

**/NOTE: Ok, now Love Save The Empty has different POV's. So you won't be confused, The person whose PV I'm writing is just after the Title number and the Chapter Title. I also would like to credit Trading Yesterday and OLIVIA for their inspiring music (which motivated this chapter~) Have fun reading~ Alice./**

**/Love; Save the Empty: Chapter 2- Kanda./**

_Aw, shit. _

My hairband broke. Two pieces of torn rubber lay uselessly on my bed. Seeing no use of it, I left it alone.

Taking off my coat, I inspected my hair- It grew long, almost at my elbows. I examined my face, hard with no blemishes; almost white as the snow falling gracefully… slowly; slowly- until they reach the soft powder below.

Falling- that stupid girl falling down; down 'till everything turned black- what was her name again? Annalie? Emily? Lenalee?

Yeah- Lenalee, the girl with the fragile body with the soft forest-green hair; who jumped over the railings only to find herself in _my_ arms.

If she jumped on the other side, would things change? If I didn't run down to save her, would I be guilty? An addition to the never-ending chain of guilt? Would I have been damned? Have I ended my long chain of futility?

_I didn't know anything anymore._

Maybe I was just like Lenalee; with the unbearable guilt on her shoulders; adding up and up until the desperation comes; until you have reached the state of insanity. Maybe that wasn't so bad after all; to delusion yourself into thinking black is white; that evil was good; to escape this god-forsaken world.

I remember her crying so much last night, when she finally fell asleep, murmuring something… She looked so much like a little girl… Too innocent to deal with everything; too young to deal with the demons she had to face.

I take off my shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, then throwing it over the plastic bag, then I take off my clothes, _everything_. And I stood face to face with me. I clenched my hands. I hated everything. I hated how I faced with perfection-

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!

My tears spilled- although I never wanted to see them, though they tipped over, revealing every shred of guilt I had from the last few years. Fuck, fuck, fuck me!

I decided to storm inside the shower.

I turned on the shower.

_Fssssh…_

The relaxing sound of the water calmed me; yet the ice-like water chilled me. So much contradictions since last night! Frustration and anger but with warmth and resonance; that girl….

_Funny. I ended up taking a bath._

I put on my shirt and pants and ran down the Order's stairs.

_Ow! Shit!_

"Shit!" I cursed, biting my lip.

_Holy Fu-_

"Fuck!"

Someone stepped on my _fucking_ foot and _fucking_ spilled the hot, _fucked-up_ coffee on _fucked-up_ me.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck were you-"

_Lenalee_.

"I-I'm sorry" she murmured… But somehow it felt like I already forgave her.

"It's fine." I bit my lip again, wincing at the incredible, hot pain. "I'll just wash this."

"No, no." She grabbed my hand. "I'll do it. This is for last night." She leaned closer. "And for not telling my brother." Lenalee smiled. "I owe you. A lot."

"Fine." I muttered brusquely.

"Now get up before you start a ruckus over here." She commanded, looking at me squarely.

"Who started the ruckus, anyway?" I muttered again.

"What was that?" She forced a smile. _I swear_ I saw a vein popping.

"Nothing."

Then I cursed silently as a pair of soft hands aided me to my room.


End file.
